vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oryx, the Taken King
Summary Oryx, born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx, is the God-King of the hive and taken. Being born as a mere Krill princess, she along with her sisters narrowly escaped a conspiracy set up by their mentor that resulted in the death of their father and subsumation of the Osmium throne. They journeyed down deep into the core of their homeworld, Fundament, eventually meeting the five Virtuous Worms, Akka, Ir, Xol, Ur, and Yul. These worms were beings directly connected to the darkness, and bestowed upon the trio great power so long as they each continue to fulfil their respective geas. With this power Auryx and her siblings would go on destroying species and worlds for thousands of years, until the hunger of the Worms began to outstrip the destructive intake that the three sisters could take in. Under the threat of consumption, Auryx slew her sisters to gain their power, and destroyed and absorbed her worm, Akka. This action gave her a direct connection to the Darkness itself, and resulted in his ascension into becoming Oryx, the Taken King. He and his sisters would proceed to go on, causing even more destruction to both the species of the universe and each other, such was their love. Billions of years later, Oryx arrives at the solar system enraged due to the death of his son, Crota, at the hands of the guardians. His Taken influence would spread throughout the solar system, and he would prove to be the greatest threat to the light yet, even causing the Vex to foresee their own demise and frantically start searching for any possibility of changing their fate. Yet despite all of this, Oryx was eventually killed twice by the player character: Once in the material realm, and an ostensibly final death in his own throne. Yet Oryx likely still lives on, hidden away in the very armaments of that guardian, slowly spreading his corrupting influence once more... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly far higher Name: Oryx, The Taken King, formerly Auryx and Aurash, The First Navigator, The Great Navigator, The Demon King, King of Shapes, Harrowed God, King of the Deep, Carver of Tablets Origin: Destiny Gender: Male, formerly Female Age: Billions of years Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6 via Touch of Malice, and the Sword Logic, 7, 8, based on his oversoul and the concepts of curiosity and understanding conceptual immortality is likely not applicable for combat, 9), Regeneration (at least Low Godly as he can reform himself from his Oversoul), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and Possession via his ability to Take (The ability to Take passively erases existence in the area around them, which destroys foes and resurrects them as taken subservient to the will of Oryx, Oryx notably is able to Take beings such as the Vex, who are acausal and exist simultaneously at every point in time. Here Oryx's ability to take is referred to as an "ontological weapon", likening it to the Vex Gorgons that can retroactively erase things from time across multiple timelines. Oryx can also use each of these abilities excluding conceptual manipulation, body puppetry, and possession independently from one another in his material form for a variety of different applications, although law manipulation in the material realm is limited otherwise. Before even becoming a god, Auryx's will alone could warp laws), Acausality (Type 5), Death Manipulation, Negation of Regeneration and Resurrection (Knows how to sing deathsongs, the type of death manipulation used by his daughters), Summoning, Duplication, Astral Projection, Absorption, Power Nullification (Stopped the PC's Ghost from transmatting the Guardian out of Crota's throne world, also via King's Decree), Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum with willbreaker, unknown otherwise. Oryx split a quark on his sword Willbreaker, and his expansion of his Throne World was described as finding the bonds between the particles of Mara Sov's body inessential and removing them.) Statistics Reduction, Empowerment, Spatial Manipulation (The will of Oryx defines space, other hive can cut through space with their weapons and Oryx should not be unable to) , Reactive Evolution (Can adapt to what defeats him prior, notably his sister Xivu Arath was unable to kill him the same way twice), Reactive Power Level (Like all Hive, grows stronger by killing, Oryx also gets the strength of those he Takes), Power Mimicry (Oryx gains the powers and abilities of those he kills due to the Sword Logic), BFR (Can cast his foes into the reaches of The Darkness or send them to the Ascendant Plane), Electricity Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Willpower Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Oryx can extend his Throne World into reality, wielding it as a weapon to annihilate his foes), Teleportation, Mathematics Manipulation (The voice of Oryx can cause two different numbers to become equal), Resistance to Information Analysis, Duplication, Precognition (Quria, who could comprehend the paracausal Sword Logic, still found Oryx completely beyond analysis and impossible to properly simulate), Power Nullification (Nothing happens when he is hit by Suppression Grenades, which prevent the victim from using their abilities), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (His soul is not in his own body, and his material form can take many hits from the Guardian's strongest armaments before retreating), Death Manipulation (His death is not in his own body, instead being stored in his Oversoul), Matter Manipulation (Macro quantum, as Hive Cleavers can cut through quarks Oryx should not be able to be so easily cut by any random knight), Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Savathun, Oryx's sister who is weaker than him in terms of sheer power, was completely fine with flying into a black hole), Mind Manipulation (Should not be any lesser than the degree of resistance his Ascendant self has, as it is the same mind) | All previous abilities excluding type 9 immortality to a much greater degree, along with Acausality (Types 3 as being able to mantle his past, present, and future as a weapon and 5), Abstract Existence, Invulnerability, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Oryx's death created his own universe with its own space and time. Time flows according to Oryx's whim here, as shown by when Oryx equated ten thousand years to ten paces of local time), independent usage of Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Has the powers of Akka, who can deny a truth and thus cause it to become a lie. Superior to his Daughters who can make and break axioms spanning the entire Ascendant Realm. Oryx can assign someone a "shape" such as "Lesser than Me" and it will become etched into the reality of the Ascendant Realm, backed up by his Sword Logic.), Existence Erasure, Mind Manipulation (The Throne World defined by the will of Oryx will seek to destroy the minds of intruders on its own), likely the abilities of The Warpriest, The Daughters of Oryx, and Malok, Pride of Oryx (Due to the Sword Logic, Oryx has the strength of his kin, and has likely killed them at some point. As such, it is probable that he is able to replicate their abilities due to his status as the top Hive God), Resistance to Existence Erasure (The Vex could not forsee any futures where they were not destroyed by Oryx), Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and Possession (Escaped the clutches of The Darkness without the Tablets of Ruin he usually uses to commune with it unaltered, the same Darkness he calls upon to Take his foes, able to rebuke those such as Akka who can deny truths into becoming lies and his Daughters, who can create and destroy axioms defining the Ascendant Plane. Oryx can invade the Throne Worlds of others and traverse the Sea of Screams, when both Throne Worlds and the Sea of Screams destroy the minds of those who do not obey the logic defining them), Death Manipulation (Can hear the songs of his daughters with no ill effect), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, any other Vex abilities (The Vex, who can forsee an infinite amount of futures to near perfect accuracy, could not forsee any possible outcomes where they could defeat Oryx), Statistics Reduction, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, other Guardian abilities (Is completely immune to the abilities of the Guardians who had just before killed his daughters, and can only be damaged via using his own power against him, usurpation of the Sword Logic, and exploiting the fact that Oryx was already starving) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Controls an assortment of war moons. Vastly superior to someone who cut open a moon and killed everyone inside. Comparable to Xivu Arath who blew up a moon on a whim), likely Solar System level (Superior to the might of the Taishibethi empire, destroying the webs of stars that they construct. Conjured a black sun to attack Crota. Provides the power for the dreadnaught that would destroy the solar system if containment was broken.) Ignores durability with most abilities, the Tablets of Ruin, and Willbreaker | At least Solar System level (Far stronger than before, stronger than those such as The Daughters of Oryx. Stomped Quria, a vex mind his children were unable to defeat), possibly far higher (Effortlessly created his own throne world, a cyst universe with its own spatial/temporal laws. The hive ascendant plane has been described in a way alluding to higher dimensional space, and the Vex, who Oryx is above, have an infinite dimensional statement along with being able to simulate an infinite amount of universes that are real enough to affect reality and real enough to die in. However, these may simply be outliers or unreliable statements, and due to the ambiguity surrounding Vex simulations they cannot be used to quantify AP.) Ignores durability with most abilities, the Tablets of Ruin, and Willbreaker Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class Z (Can move around moon sized bones of Akka), likely Multi-Stellar (Effortlessly holds and conjures stars, should be comparable to Savathun who isn't adversely affected by the gravitational effects of a black hole | At least Stellar (Stronger than his daughters, likely Multi-Stellar (Far stronger than his material self) Striking Strength: At least Moon class, likely Solar System Class | At least Solar System Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Moon level (Can survive moon busting), likely Solar System level (Comparable to Savathun, who can survive black holes just fine. Took hits from his siblings who are comparable to himself. The detonation of the core of his dreadnaught would have wiped out the solar system, and even then it likely wouldn't get rid of Oryx.) | At least Solar System level, possibly far higher (Totally immune to the effects of max power guardians until his own power is used against him. Fought his sisters, who are comparable to him, for billions of years for the purpose of them all strengthening one another. His wards were unable to be damaged by Quria, a Vex mind which his children were unable to defeat. The Vex, which includes minds such as Panoptes, cannot defeat him even in their own domains) Stamina: Extremely high (Warred with his sisters for tens of thousands of years at a time, has been spreading death and destruction for billions of years, each death he inflicts replenishes his strength) Range: At least Low Multiversal (Can affect the material plane from the Ascendant Plane), likely far higher (A random Taken was affecting several Vex timelines at once, and the Vex could not forsee any futures in which they survived against his might, can traverse The Deep/Darkness using his Tablets of Ruin, and once escaped being trapped there without using his tablets) Standard Equipment: Willbreaker, the worm god Akka, Tablets of Ruin, The Dreadnaught Intelligence: Supergenius. Has had billions of years to accrue knowledge and fight, has the knowledge of everybody he has ever killed or Taken, can outwit his sister who is the Hive goddess of cunning, deduced the hive social structure to fulfill the tithes necessary for the worm gods, figured out how to kill his worm and take its power for himself, can lead his entire kingdom of the Hive to such efficiency that he can cause civilizations to go extinct without even needing to become personally involved. Oryx can also outsmart the Vex, as well as being able to understand things they were unable to comprehend. The Vex are a race of robots who are able to simulate an infinite amount of timelines with near 100% certainty and are capable of collective thought across space and time. Vex minds are able to warp reality through extremely advanced science, and the Vex have already made significant progress to their goals of becoming a law of the universe, having already achieved near absolute hegemony over areas such as the Vault of Glass. Weaknesses: While his worm is dead, it is far from gone, and as such failing to live up to his nature as understanding and curious as well as failing to uphold his tithe of violence to it will result in his eventual consumption. However, he did kill his worm once to avoid this. Killing him in his own ascendant throne realm makes it much harder, though not impossible, for him to return. Feats: *Warred for billions of years with his sisters, who are all comparable to him. *Slew the worm god Akka, a being who should have been far above him in terms of power through exploitation of the sword logic. *Was deemed worthy of an audience with the Darkness itself, in which the Darkness even referred to Oryx in a friendly tone and permits Oryx to channel its power. *Singlehandedly caused the extinction of the Ecumene after his ascension in power, an extremely advanced ancient civilization who before this were one of the few legitimate threats to Oryx and his sisters, nearly causing them to fail to tithe their worms due to their difficulty to kill. *Stomps Quaria and Takes many Vex, foes who his children were unable to deal with. *Incomprehensible even to the Vex. *By merely enlarging his physical manifestation, obliterates an entire attacking fleet of ships from the Reef. *With one attack, caused extremely severe casualties to the Cabal to the point where they sent out a distress beacon. The Cabal are a race that has no word for failure and would generally rather die than enlist the aid of other non Cabal. *Can steal the light from top tier guardians with his mere presence. *Corrupted the Dreaming City with his presence and Took Riven of a Thousand Voices, an Ahamkara. Ahamkara before were able to empower cultists enough to stalemate Xivu Arath, Oryx's sister who should be comparable to him in terms of raw power. *The threat Oryx posed was great enough for figures such as Osiris, Eris, and Awoken queen Mara Sov to ally with one another to take action against him. *Even when having his true form eradicated in his throne room, still lives on within Touch of Malice and possibly the concepts of understanding and curiosity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Grasp of the King: Oryx drains light from a guardian, disabling all abilities. If he isn't staggered immediately, this triggers a second ability. * King's Decree: If he remains uninterrupted too long during Grasp of the King, causes instant death that cannot be revived from. Likely derived from the deathsongs created by his daughters. Note that Grasp of the King is likely not an absolute prerequisite for this ability, but rather it is used first to stop the Guardian from resurrecting in any way. * Doxology: Oryx drains the power of all guardians not protected by the Aura of Immortality and inflicts an irrevocable death upon them all. Note that the Aura of Immortality is Oryx's own power. * Darkness Dimension: Oryx BFR's the target to a pocket reality of his own design. Abilities are nullified, along with healing, the slowing of movement speed, and the ability to double jump. Staying here too long results in death. * Take: Arguably Oryx's most useful ability, erases other beings from existence and brings them back empowered and possessed by the darkness, totally subservient to the will of Oryx. While some Taken may seem to retain a degree of independence, this is only because Oryx allows it for the purpose of keeping his legions interesting. Oryx can summon taken on a whim, and controls members of all of the alien races within Destiny. Oryx, and all taken, passively erase existence and warp spacetime around them, while also inflicting a statistics debuff over an even larger area. Oryx has been shown casually taking with at least planetary AOEs, but has also taken beings in the material world from his ascendant plane, suggesting a far higher range. While guardians can resist the passive effects due to their Light, with some effort Oryx can take even a Guardian. Key: Material projections/Echoes | In the Ascendant Plane Note: The hive abide by a concept of Sword Logic, which is basically the concept of "Might makes Right" as a law of the universe. While an explanation can be found in greater detail on the page, it is important to note that even the light of Guardians is forced to abide by this sword logic, and they arguably did not truly subvert the system as by taking raid gear and touch of malice, they claim the power of Oryx, allowing him to corrupt its wielders into his own image over time. This aspect of inheritance of power would insinuate that Oryx has the powers of everyone he's ever killed, backed up by statements stating that the power of the hive and taken is his and that his power was that of the hive and taken, including powers displayed by his siblings and progeny that he himself did not display, but until further notice, only the powers of his direct relatives and those he himself has killed shall be included on the profile. For more details and justifications, see here. Others Notable Victories: Khârn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40,000) Khârn's profile (Both were at their peak, speed was equalized) Iwanagahime (Touhou Project) Iwanagahime's profile (Speed was equalized, Material Oryx was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Hax Users Category:Aliens Category:Necromancers Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Game Bosses